Picture Perfect
by chichicutie
Summary: When paired up for a project that makes them spend most of the next seven days together taking pictures of each other, they will find them self and fall love more then they were. At the end maybe it could be picture perfect.DL
1. Hand Games

**Picture Perfect**

**Chapter 1**

**Hand Games**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the cast of Zoey 101**

**Dana POV**

Thank God it is the last class of the day, art. It is a plus that Mrs. Crow is my favorite teacher. She adores me. I know what you are thinking what teacher like a smart mouth. She does. She just has one problem. Well it isn't a problem really it made me like her more sometimes. On other times I get a little mad. Like when Logan and I are talking. She something smiles and other times she does a little giggle or laughs etc. and the whole class already knows what that means. (One day in the beginning of school she did it. Lets just say I had a bad moment.) So they all turn to Logan and I. That makes me pull far apart from Logan not wanting no one to see how I blush and my eyes flutter. They might even hear my fast pacing heartbeat. She swears that Logan and I are meant to be. I wish that was true. That jerk won't even look at me. I think another reason why I like her so much is because she pairs Logan and I up for everything. Guess who I am seating next to? Yep the jerk himself. Sitting so close to him in art made me realized three things: 1.I like. . . no love Logan 2.He smells wonderful 3.He got talent for this drawing thing. He is an A+ student in this class. I am good but not like him. I range form A to B grades. I love when I don't get something. Like when we were learning paint stokes. He stood over me and guided my hand how to move it. I did learn right away, but I didn't tell him that.

"Okay class, today I have a new projet to give out," Mrs. Crow said.

She is a very pretty women. About 25 to 27. She just started to work here. She has red hair and green eyes. She has porcelain skin that is flawless. She is about 5'7 with those high heels she looks like an Amazon goddess.

"Noooo," was heard threw the class room.

I just stood tapping my pencil. Logan's and my desk connect so we are close to each other. I see him form the conner of my eye get disappointed then happy look with news of this project.

"It isn't that hard I promise. First you get paired up with a person. Then you have to take pictures of them throughout the day," she said handing out cameras to everyone. "You will have a week to do this. I don't think that this is the best last minute project unless you are an incredible photographer. I doubt that anyone in this 11th grade class is that good, of a photographer. You gave a disk to upload the pictures you have took in to the computer," she said. Handing a disk and some wires that connect the camera to computer to everyone. "There is no other other photograph software that can handle these pictures. This software can only do two things, make the picture black and white and or add caption to the pictures. The captions will not be on the pictures but on the screen. Then you choose your pictures make them in to a slideshow. Finally you present them to class," she said sitting back at her desk.

"Isn't this more like media?" another student asked.

Mrs. Crow lets us speak out loud unless she has a headache.

"Yes in a way," she said.

"So having a band and singing is art then, too" Logan said.

"Sure," she said.

"Then why can't can't we have a singing project," Logan said .

"I will think about it," she said with a smile.

"But how are is taking pictures an art?" Logan asked out loud.

"Listen, photos are art. A good photographer know when to take the perfect picture. That is an art," she said.

"This is stupid," Logan said.

She opened her mouth to say something but I beat her to it. "No you are stupid," I said still looking straight.

"How is that?" he asked.

"Maybe because you don't understand the important things in life," I responded.

"What is the important things in life? Please enlighten me," he said.

We continued speaking loud so the whole class heard us. Mrs. Crow learned to let us argue I think she enjoies it. It is like her little soap opera of the day. Someday we help each other. Someday we flirt. Sometimes we whisper and blush with each other. Once in while she spot us playing with our feet. Most of the days we fight and argue.

"That is for you to figues out for yourself. I will give you a hint. It isn't all about yourself," I said.

"Wow," he says with sarcasm in his voice.

"I bet you I can take better pictures," I said.

"You are on," he said putting out his hand.

For the fist time since we came into this class I looked at him. I put out my hand We shook on it. Touching his hand was like a bolt of lighting threw my body.

"Because you two have a bet why not let ya be partners," Mrs. Crow said. said.

I rolled my eyes to act like I am mad. I know that truth. I am the only one who knew the truth. I flet Logan's smirk in my direction. I was right. I gave a raised eyebrow. My hand stood palm down on the desk and the other twirling a pencil with ease. He put his hand down close to mine and turned his head straight. I turn my head back to, too. I felt someone playing with my fingers. I was right. He was putting his fingers in the openings of my fingers softly. I turned my hand so my palm was facing up as a sign to leave me alone. It wasn't hot today and I couldn't blame my crimson cheeks because of the temperature. Logan didn't understand this. Now he was tracing the lines in my hand with his fingers so gently. I felt like I melted at his touch. Then he made circles in my hands. I didn't have the urge to to push him away. I guess it is something else to add to Mrs. Cow soap operas. Hand playing. How I hate what he does to me. My cheeks felt hot. So I did the only thing that I would be smart. I push my hand away. He put my palm on his right thigh, madly. Then I did something stupid. I grabbed his hand and played with it for a while until I interlocked our fingers and settle on Logan's leg.

**Logan POV**

Thank God it is the last class of the day, art. Mrs. Crow is my favorite teacher. She loves the idea of Dana and I. That is the best idea anyone could have. Some times when Dana and I get along she smiles, giggles or laughs etc. and then the whole class already knows what that means. So they all turn to Dana and me. Dana quickly moves. I guess she doesn't want the class to know that has a soft side for me. Who am I kidding. She is a tease that hates me. Another reason why I like her so much is because she pairs Dana and I up for everything. Guess who I am seating next to? Yep Miss Danger herself. Sitting so close to her in art made me realized three things: 1.I like. . . no love Dana 2.She is a tease 3.She is even even hotter than I thought. I am an A+ student in this class. Dana is good, too. I love when she doesn't don't get something. Like when we were learning paint stokes. I stood over her and guided her hand. She has really soft hands. I know she learned it right away, but I keep showing her how.

"Okay class, today I have a new projet to give out," Mrs. Crow said.

She is a hot women women. About 25 to 27. She just started to work here. She has red hair and green eyes. Great body. She has porcelain skin. She is about 5'7 with those high heels she looks like a huge Amazon goddess. Weren't the Amazon women tall? I don't play enough attention in history.

"Noooo," was heard threw the class room. I added in until I remember who my most likely partner will be.

"It isn't that hard I promise. First you get paired out with a person. Then you have to take pictures of them throughout the day," she said handing out cameras to everyone. "You will have a week to do this. I don't think that this is the best last minute project unless you are an incredible photographer. I doubt that anyone in this 11th grade class is that good, of a photographer. You gave a disk to upload the pictures you have took in to the computer," she said. Handing a disk and some wires that connect the camera to computer to everyone. "There is no other other photograph software that can handle these pictures. This software can only do two things make the picture black and white and or add caption to the pictures. The captions will not be on the pictures but on the screen. Then you choose your pictures make them in to a slideshow. Then you present them to class," she said sitting back at her desk.

"Isn't this more like media?" another student asked.

Mrs. Crow lets us speak out loud unless she has a headache.

"Yes in a way," she said.

"So having a band and singing is art then, too" I asked.

"Sure," she said.

"Then why can't can't we have a singing project," Logan said stupidly .

"I will think about it," she said with a smile. She was so lying

"But how are is taking pictures an art?" I asked out loud again.

"Listen, photos are art. A good photographer know when to take the perfect picture. That is an art," she said.

"This is stupid," Logan said.

She opened her mouth to say something but Dana beat her to it. "No you are stupid," she said still looking straight.

"How is that?" I asked.

"Maybe because you don't understand the important things in life," she responded.

I do the importance in life is to fulfill your goals and dreams and to find true love. I know who that true love is.

"What is the important things in life? Please enlighten me," I said.

We continued speaking loud so the whole class heard us. Mrs. Crow learned to let us argue I think she enjoies to watch us. Like somedays we help each other, or we flirt, or we whisper, or blush with each other, once in while we play with footsie. Those are the days Dana is a tease. She has fun playing with my feelings. If only she knew the affect she had on my when she starts these games or continues with them. I hate the days when she is mad at me and shoots me down.

I remember one day back in the beginning of the year. She got embarrass when Mrs. Crow giggled at us flirting. The whole class looked to where she was looking at. They saw us laughing and joking with flirty comments. Dana didn't know this would happen. I think this is why she pulls away when Mrs. Crow laughs now. She didn't talk to me or look at me the rest of the day and the next. She when I realized after art the second day what she was doing I went to find her in room by herself listening to music. I came walked in. She turned off the music. I simply said sorry and kissed her on the cheek and left. Why I kissed her on the kiss? I don't know? Later when I saw her she exploded on me. That is much better than her not talking to me. That was the closest my lips got to her.

"That is for you to figue out for yourself. I will give you a hint. It isn't all about yourself," she said.

"Wow," I says with sarcasm in my voice.

"I bet you I can take better pictures," she said.

She is so on.

"You are on," I said putting out my hand.

For the fist time since we came into this class she looked at him. I put out my hand. After shaking her hand I just had to touch her again. She sends chills up my spine with her soft touch. We shook on it. How good that felt.

"Because you two have a bet why not let ya be partners," Mrs. Crow said.

Dana rolled her eyes at that. I smirked at her. I think that she has a sixth sense because she looked my way. She gave me a raised eyebrow. Her hand stood palm down on the desk and the other twirling a pencil with ease. I hope she is not mad at me. I put my hand down close to hers and turned my head straight so she will do the same. She did. I was putting my fingers in the openings of my fingers softly. She turned her hand so her palm was facing up. I don't know why. I began to trace the lines of her palm with his fingers. If she only knew what she did to me. How I try to hate her but love amazes me. I saw Dana's cheeks begin to have color. Boy is it getting hot in here. Yes I am partners with Dana. That means he whole week with her. Seven whole days with the women who gives me a reason to live, to laugh, to hate, and why I am not getting any sleep. I think I am ready to tell her. She pushed my hand away. Nope I am not going to tell her yet. I put my palm on my right thigh, madly. Then the next thing I felt was Dana's hand grabbing mine and playing with it for a while until she just interlocked our fingers and settle on my leg. Maybe I am going to tell her.


	2. Stop wishing

**Picture Perfect**

**Chapter 2**

**Stop Wishing**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the cast of Zoey 101**

**Dana POV**

The bell rang just as Mrs. Crow was finished assigning partners. I grabbed my books, the camera, and the disk. I fell back. I would have hit the floor if Logan didn't drop his books to hold me and catch me. As soon as his arms were around they were pushing me gently up and he let go. He bent down to pick up his books. Days like this make me wonder. All those little games we play with each other is a flirting thing. For Logan flirting is like breathing so I would aspect that from him. Then when he does kind things he make me think that he does like me. Well that is what I want to believe. I know Logan has a heart. I know huge gasp. Why I could tell? Well I love to remember the day he said sorry. I just hate to remember the day before. It was back it the beginning of the year. Logan and I were flirting here in class. Mrs. Crow giggled, the huge class looked back to see what she was giggling about. The whole class saw us flirting. I didn't speak to Logan for a whole day. It wasn't his fault but I blamed him. I guess he realized and came to see me. He looked at me with eyes full of sincere and said sorry. Did I mention he kissed me on the cheek. When I saw the next day I exploded on him. Good times.

"Dana I know I look good but please stop the staring," Logan said.

Then there are times like that when I just want to kill him. I rolled my eyes unable to think of a response. I walk out the door without Logan. He came out walking fast to catch up.

"Can you wait for me?" he asked.

"Why?" I asked still walking.

He finally caught up.

"Because I am going to spend the next seven days with you," he said with a smirk.

That is when I stopped. I was delighted. Now I could watch him for the next seven days to make sure that he isn't with no other girl but me. Maybe I could tell him how I feel. I started walking again.

"We really don't need that," I said lying. I just couldn't act happy then Logan would know.

"Yes we do," he said. "So every waking moment me and you, Cruz will be together. If you like it or not."

Every waking moment. I smirk. I wonder if I could get a picture of Logan before he does his hour long hair routine in the morning. It would be so funny to show that in class.

"Smirking. What you thinking about? Me?" he asked.

"Stop wishing,"I responded.

"I will only stop wishing once it is true," he said.

We came to the room. I opened the door. I laid down my books.

"So what are we going to do?" he asked me.

I gave him a confused face. What did he mean?

"We are not just going to stay in your room," he said.

"Fine, what you want," I asked.

"To make out with you. I already know the answer. So I would like to go get ice cream," he said.

His eyes opened big like a little kid. He looked so cute.

"Okay, let me get ready," I said.

"You are," he said.

"I am not comfortable."

"Be fast," he said.

"What to wear? What to wear?" I said out loud.

I was taking my sweet time just to bother Logan. He signed and walked over to me. He went looking in my closet gently pushing me away.

"This," he pushed in my hand.

I rolled my eyes and took it without even talking notice to what it was.

I came out the bath room to find Logan lying on my bed reading a girl magazine. I think he was doing a quiz. Logan outfit was kinda cute. I wore a black leather mini with a army fatigue tanktop. The tanktop read army queen in black. I pulled my hair into a low ponytail. I had a few curls in the front of my head out. Logan looked up to find my eyes. I looked into his unable to break the stare. His big dark brown eyes sparkled up his face and my heart. I turned away.

"Why did you have to pick a skirt?" I asked him

"Here," he said not answering my question.

He threw me my army fatigue hat. I caught and put it down. I put it on before we leave. I tuned to the full sized mirror. Logan laughed. I glared at him through the mirror.

"Don't tell me you are one of those girls," he said.

"What girls?" I asked.

"That think they are fat and ugly and only see flaws," he said.

"No," I pouted.

We both knew I was lying. Who doesn't only see flaws. I had the badest hairline. My nose was so weird.

"Dana you are flawless," he said closing the magazine.

"Thanks that was sweet," I said.

"Really wanna to make-out?" he asked.

I gave a disgusted face and I knew he could see through the mirror. Snap. He took a picture.

"Logan," I yelled.

"What? Do you want me to fail art?" he asked.

"No tell me when you are going to take the pictures!" I yelled at him.

"Now where is the fun in that?" he asked.

Great now I have to look perfect for seven days straight. I hate this boy. Yet I love him.

"Lets go," I said.

I took the hat and placed it on my head. I saw from the mirror Logan walking behind me. He stopped and whispered in my ear.

"To answer you question. I pick a skirt because I know how sexy your legs are," he said looking at me through the mirror.

He lightly touched my shoulder to me forearm while only looking at my arm. I just wanted to turn around and kiss him. I shook the thought away.

"No Logan, I am not going to make out with you," I said while walking away.

"I thought I was so close, too," he said with a playful smirk.

I rolled my eyes. We both grabbed our cameras and headed for the door.

* * *

We got our ice creams and took a seat. I had chocolate and Logan got strawberry. Who knew that was his favorite? We barley talked the way coming here. I hope that is not what the next seven days are going to be like. I looked boy I so called love. I knew a lot about him but I don't think I know enough. What if after seven days I don't like him the way I thought I did?

"Hey Dana nice legs," Casey said from across the room.

That got the attention from fellow students. I hate that boy. Something like Logan but isn't cute I and I don't think he has a heart. As I went to speak I was cut-off.

"No one wants to hear your lame ass lines or jokes," Logan said while not even looking at him.

If Casey didn't get the attention of everyone Logan did.

"Aww. How cute Dana got herself a little boyfriend," Casey said.

I rolled my eyes. "He is not my boyfriend. Can you really shut-up because you aren't cute at all and you are really wasting my time," I said glaring at him.

"Well. . ." Casey began.

"She she shut-up up. So just do it. Cause you are an annoying little pick," Logan said.

Casey stormed out.

"Don't stand up for me," I whispered across the table.

"I can if I want," Logan said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we are friends. The way he was talking you or me were most likely were going to punch him the face and get another week of detention because we really fight two much," he said in a harsh whisper.

You or me were going to punch him in the face and get a detention for it. Logan would fight for me? He would give up his whole Saturday for me? I bite my bottom lip. Logan looked at me with pleading eyes if he was saying to stop. What is wrong with me biting my lip. Did it make him want to kiss me? I took a deep breath. I got up and walked to the door leaving everything. I walked slowly to the beach just hopping Logan would follow me. I sat down and played with the sand. My hair was blowing in the wind. Then I heard it. The snap of a camera. I looked to see Logan smiling at me.

"You left you camera," he said handing it to me. I took it.

"Why did you take a picture of me?" I asked.

"Because I thought it was very natural. I thought it would help me keep my A," he said.

"Oh," I said.

I was hoping he wild say I looked beautiful or something. To hear Logan call a girl beautiful is something that is never going to happen.

"I am going back. You coming," he said. While getting up

"No. I think I am going to stay here for a little while," I said looking out to the ocean.

Logan sat down I swear he was closer. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"Something is. If you don't tell me I am going to tell everyone that were made out six times in one day," he said.

I glared at him. "Would you really fight for me?" I asked.

"Duh. Girl you like my bestfriend," he said softly.

Logan and me bestfriends? What is he talking about.

He laughed. "I don't know," he said seeming to answer my question that I didn't need to say. "I just feel like I could trust more than I could ever trust someone. Like you are a real friend that would be there," he said.

Sure Logan and I fought all the time but I guess I knew where he was coming from. I felt the same way. I won't tell Zoey and Nicole everything because I wouldn't be comfortable. Then with Logan it seems okay to sometimes. I never knew he felt the same way. We still never talked to each other and spilled secrets but I guess deep down we knew we could.

"I get you," I with a real smile and he smiled back.

Logan smiling? Where is my camera? Here it is. Snap.

"Hey, my eyes," he said while rubbing his eye. I laughed.

We both got up and started to walk.

"Dana I would fight someone for you," Logan said.

"I would do the same for you. Any girl that break that tiny little heart of yours," I said with a smirk.

"Listen Army girl my heart isn't small," he said. Talking about my outfit.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. I would fight anyone that bothers you," he said.

"You will fight yourself?" I asked with a smirk.

Logan rolled his eyes. I stopped walking.

"Promise," I said holding up my pinky.

"Promise," he said. We linked pinkies.

"I knew you loved me," Logan said when we started to walk.

"What I told you about wishing?" I asked.

"Stop wishing. But I told you I would stop when it comes true," he said with his famous smirk.

If he only knew that he didn't need to wishing. How I long for him to gently place his lips against mine. Yea right. I want it to be intense filled with passion and fire. I looked at Logan. I needed to lay down.

"Bye," I said once we reach the fountain.

"You don't want to hang out?" he asked

"I am tried," I lied.

"Okay," Logan said sadly.

* * *

**This chapter is for RemedyX.**


	3. While You Sleep Cruz

**Picture Perfect**

**Chapter 3**

**While You Sleep Cruz**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the cast of Zoey 101**

**Logan's POV**

I banged on room 101 door. It was 9 o'clock on a Saturday morning and I was awake. I know I told Dana that every waking moment till this project is done will be spent together. I had my camera ready to take a picture of how Dana looks in the morning. I hope she looks a complete mess. She will hate me if I have that picture and will do anything to not let me show it in class.

"Yes?" Zoey came to the door.

"Dana?" I asked.

"Sleeping," she answered.

"Well i am going to wake her," I said.

Zoey open the door. I looked at the beauty laying in her bed. She looked amazing. I am so glad she looks like a goddess rather then a mess.

"Dana isn't a morning person just to warn you," Zoey said.

I didn't answer. I just walked to her bed camera in hand. She looked so peaceful. She was laying on her left side. Her curls were pushed to behind her ear. The few that were to short to fit behind her ear were let lose and fell in her face. Her black comforter was held up by her right arm. That was the only skin she showed beside her face. I didn't think a girl could look sexy unless she showed skin. Dana proved me wrong. I bend down on my right leg a few feet from her bad so I could be level with her. I took the picture. The flash on these cameras are strong. I could tell it bothered Dana's sleep. She stirred for a few minutes until she rubbed her eyes and sat up. I stood in my cameraman position with a smirk.

"Reese. Did you take a picture of me?" she yelled.

"Yeah. That is was our project is about," I simply said.

She pulled the cover over her head but still sat up and screamed into them.

"Out," she ordered me.

"Why. We have to hang out today," I said.

"I have to get ready," she said.

"Fine but no falling back to sleep," I said with a pouted.

"I do what I want," she said yelled.

I sat on the ground trying to say I wasn't going nowhere. I grabbed my camera. She stop yelled. She had her mad face on. Her lips pouted and her eyebrows stood together but not as one. Her nose flared. Snap. Perfect I have a picture of her as an perfect angel while sleeping. One of a hot devil when awake.

"Logan," she said my name with anger.

I smiled. I love it when she says my name.

"Yes," I said with a smile.

"What is all this yelling about?" Zoey asked coming from the bathroom.

"Why did you let this thing in our dorm?" Dana asked.

"Hey," I stated.

I am so not a thing. If I was I would be a hot thing.

"He said he was going to wake you. It is a beautiful Saturday morning and you are still in bed," Zoey said with a calm voice.

"It can't be beautiful because the first thing I saw was someone really ugly," she said.

What is she talking about me? Wow she really isn't a morning a person. This is so bot the girl i was with yesterday.

"I am not starting my day fighting with you," Zoey said and stormed out.

Dana threw herself back into her bed.

"Wow you are so not a morning person," I stated.

"Get out," she ordered.

"Make me," I said with a smirk.

"Fine," she said.

She came out of bed. She was wearing shorts with a tanktop. Simple but on her it was gorgeous. The shorts are kinda short . Before I had more time to think Dana grabbed my eye and was puling me out.

"Okay," I said about a foot away from the door.

I got up. Dana stood with her hands on her hips.

"Just be ready be 10 and I will pick you up," I said.

"Fine,"s he said.

I walked out rubbing my ear in pain. God love hurts when it comes to Dana Cruz.


	4. Friendships to More or Less

**Picture Perfect**

**Chapter 4**

**Friendships to More or Less**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the cast of Zoey 101**

**Dana's POV**

It is now 10 o'clock and Logan is not here. That is no surprise. Why would he kept his promise to me? He woke me up at 9 o'clock on a Saturday. I could have just fell back asleep. I thought he was going to be here at 10 o'clock. So I got ready and in Nicole words 'got cute' and for no reason. Now I am wide awake because I am already took a shower and got dress. Today I even applied makeup that Nicole made me buy a while back.

I walked to the door. Maybe I could get some brunch. My caramelly coffee and my bagel with strawberry jam. I yanked the door open and began to walk down the hall. I enter the lounge. Guess what I saw? Logan was flirting with girl. She is inside our art class, I think. Yes she is. She is the girl that complains when Mrs. Crow pairs Logan and I together. Her name is Hope. I just walked past them like nothing. I don't even know why I am mad. Logan does this everyday. I just thought that all the time we spent together would make him change. I who am I kidding. We only spent a day together and Logan is Logan. That is never going to change. I don't even think he saw me. Wait he did because here he comes. I am still walking out the lounge and closed the door on his face. Opps.

"Dana!" he yelled to me.

"What?" I asked madly and turned to him.

We were right outside the lounge. That girl that Logan was with is looking at us. Then he wonders why him and I are always fighting. Maybe because he is always flirting with other girls. He wouldn't understand that.

"I got this for you," he said.

I turned around. He was giving a bag. I took it and opened it. It was a bagel.

"I don't like cream cheese," I said handing him the back.

"I know. It is strawberry jam. The bagel is sesame your favorite. He is your coffee. Well it is Espresso Roast," said.

He took a sip from the lagre coffee cup. "Caramelly." he said with a smirk.

I took it out of his hand. This was my favorite too. I took the bagel out the bag. I crumbled the bag up and threw it out. I shot it in the basket can. I made it of course.

"I see that you are still moody. How long does it take you to get to your self. Wait this is you everyday," he said.

I glared at him. "I thought you said you were going to be at my room at 10?" I asked.

"I picked up your food. I thought you might need some more time get in Nicole's words 'get cute'. So I stopped to talk to a girl I know. I guess you didn't need more time to 'get cute' because you wake up beautiful," he said.

There he ges. He says stuff like that. To make me like him. Wait did he just call me beautiful? Hold on, pause, rewind.

I looked at him. We were still walking. He didn't say anything else. He grabbed my coffee and took other sip. I was half way done with my bagel. I really don't like like eating in front of people. Logan mostly. If I was by myself or with the girls I would have been done.

"Thanks for the compliment. You should have bought your own," I said taking it from him. "Like I know where your mouth been."

"How funny. I just didn't know how good it was. I just knew it was your favorite," he said.

"How did you know it was my favorite?" I asked.

"I notice things. You never eat real food for breakfast or lunch or whenever. Coffee and a bagel isn't a good breakfast. I worried that you don't eat," he said.

"Aww," I said. I looked at him and pinched his cheek. "You care."

"Duh. I told you yesterday. You are like my best-friend," he said.

I give a laugh. I just didn't want him to think I was fat because I ate a lot in front of him. Now I got him thinking I have a problem.

"It isn't funny," he said with a real smile.

He put his arm around my shoulder. It wasn't flirty just friendly. Like Chase does with Zoey. No that is not a good example because we know that they really do like each other.

"Logan trust me. I have no problem. I promised you," I said.

"Pinky promise?" he asked.

I guess that is our thing now. I do. I put out my pinky. I gave a laugh. He put his arm back around my shoulder. It felt like an everyday thing. I looked to where we were heading. Straight to the gang. They were looking at us like we were crazy. I didn't care. I really didn't care what they thought. I was happy. This was a moment. I have a feeling that this week is going to be like this. A lot of moments and picture taking. Even more about finding out about each other.

"Hey ya," I said when we got there.

"Hey," Zoey said.

Lola gave me an eyebrow with a smirk.

"What is going on?" Chase asked.

I looked at then with my what-are-you-talking-about.

"Nothing," I said and took a sip from the coffee. "Anything going on, Logan?" I asked.

"Not that I know of," he said and took my Coffee and a sip.

God I hate that. No not really. I think it is cute. Logan and I took our seats next to each other. His arm came off of me, sadly.

"No something it going on. I heard that you to were seen at the ice cream shop together. Some boy was talking bad about Dana and then Logan came to her defense. Then you guys were seen at the beach. You to weren't fighting. You were laughing, flirting, and holding hands. Now here you guys come laughing and sharing coffee. Logan has his arm around you. If I am not mistaken Dana is wearing makeup. You never wear makeup, D," she said.

"We never held hands at the beach," I said.

"Okay. How about everything else?" Lola said.

"How about Logan coming to wake you up today?" Zoey asked.

"We are just friends," Logan said.

"Okay then how about all the rumors from coming from Mrs. Crow's class?" Michael asked joining the conversation.

"Oh my god," I yelled.

It was the only thing I could say. I couldn't fight the comment because they were all true. If I did then Logan wouldn't think I like him. He isn't making this a big deal so why should I? I looked at Logan. He didn't care. He was tapping the table with his fingers. I learned that he does that when he is nervous. So he does care.

"Can you stop ganging up on us. You don't see us talking about Chase and Zoey and how they are always flirting and laughing," Logan blurted out.

"You act like we are not happy to see you happy together. We would love if you just admitted your feelings to each other. We would double love if Zoey and Chase admitted their feeling to each other," Nicole yelled.

She stormed off.

"What is wrong with her?" Michael asked.

"I don't know but she has a point," Lola said.

"She does Chase," Zoey even added.

Chase looked at her like she was crazy. Then he smiled. He realized that she was saying that she loved him. Or like him. Whatever.

"We have to get Nicole," Lola said before Chase could say anything.

I looked at Logan. I heard all about Lola asking Chase out last year. He looked at me and noticed it to.

"Yea lets go," I said.

I began to walk in the direction Nicole did. This is all confusing. Nicole having an manic attack. Lola getting jealous. Logan and me acting all buddy buddy. This is so going to be a long week.

"Wait up," Lola call out to me.

I stood and pause and turned around. I was about three feet from the table. I saw the group and Logan. Even though he is part of the group I always single him out. It is just a habit. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Zoey and Lola got to me and bring me back to reality. Where Nicole is somewhere and might be crying. I snap out of my vision of me and Logan together. We walked about from the table. Out of ear distance.

"Lets go Miss Logan," Lola said with a smirk.

I stopped walking. God. I might as well talk trash about Logan because he isn't here.

"Miss Drama, me and Logan have nothing! He is a jerk. He only cares about himself no one else. Every girl he sees he thinks he can get. He must be out of his mind. He could never get me. With proves he isn't the almighty God he thinks he is. He needs to learn that he can't get everything he wants. Somethings in life you have to work for. Come on asking every girl you see to make out with you is not cute. He isn't even all that cute," I said.

Lola and Zoey looked at me like I was crazy. I glared at both of them. I heard someone clear there throat. I closed my eyes. Please if there is a God don't let it be Logan. I turned around slowly. I opened my eyes as I turned around. No there no god. It was him. Him I mean Logan.

"Hey just wanted to tell you you left your coffee. It doesn't matter. Does it. You really wouldn't care. Would you? You don't care about me. To think I thought you were different than everyone else. I thought you were real. No you are the same. Smiles to the face and then talk behind my back. I sick and tired of people doing that. I know I am not the easiest to get alone with but shouldn't act like my friend to get an 'A' in art. Guess I could stop the flirting with you in period 10 and the talking to you out side of school. I now know how you really feel," he said and he turned around to walk.

What just happen? This can't be happening.

"Logan. . ." I started.

"Don't," he said. He turned around and faced me. "Best-friends?" he asked. "I feel sorry for Lola and Zoey and Nicole because being 'best-friends' with you sure isn't fun," he said.

He turned back around. He looked so hurt, so sad. It hurts even more because I did that.

"Wait," I said as he walked away.

He paused. He held up his pinky.

"Pinky promise me this," he said.

"What?" I asked but my voice was barley a whisper because I was fighting back tears. I didn't even know tears were fighting to come out. "What," I asked again. My voice was a but stronger.

"Just promise me you won't talk to me no more," he said and walked away without looking at me.

I watched as he walked to the table. Chase and Michael said something to him he yelled them off. Her cursed them off, really. I hear him. He threw the coffee cup against the floor with so much anger. I even squeaked. It scared me.

I wanted to run up and call him. Tell him I am sorry. I know he wouldn't believe me. What is the point of crying in front of him? There is no point. To him I was just a friend. A bad one. I wasn't a love interest or anything more. If I was just a friend why did I hurt him so much? I let single tears roll down each eye. I wiped them. I turned around to Zoey and Lola.

I coughed. "Find Nicole. I would be in the room," I said.

I didn't care if they made out what I said. I could hardy say it. I just want away. So much for me and Logan being friends. Best friends. Or anything else.


	5. Friend are Made to Last

**Picture Perfect**

**Chapter 5**

**Friends are made to Last**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the cast of Zoey 101**

**Logan's POV**

It is Sunday morning already. After all of what Dana said yesterday I haven't heard one sorry. Not a text or a call or even through a friend. She just probably went on laughing and making fun of me with those friends of hers. God I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I love her. No I hate her. I got up slowly. There was no one in my room. Chase and Michael didn't brother waking or talking to me after that big scene I made.

There was a knock on the door. I rolled over.

"If it ain't open then there isn't no way you can get in here," I shouted to mystery person.

Then the door open. When I saw who it was. I buried my head into my pillow. Why on earth is she here.

"What?" I asked not lifting my head.

I didn't want to look that little slut in the eye again.

"Well," she didn't know what else to say it seemed.

She had a whole day to make her sorry speech how ever she is not still speaking.

"Yes?" I asked rasing my head a bit.

"I am sorry," she said.

"Well if that is all you got to say then you can leave," I told her.

My head was raised to her yet I didn't dare to look her her eyes. She turned around to the door. I put my head down ready to sleep. I had my eyes clse lying face up on my pillow when I heard a snap. I know that girl didn't take a picture me.

"What do you want?" I yelled at her.

I didn't mean to yell at her how ever I am really pissy right now.

She closed her eyes. I watched a single tear roll down her check. She wipe away.

"Sorry," she said lowly.

"Wait," I said as she reached the door yet she didn't turn around.

I banged my head into my pillow. I am so stupid. God some how she turn this for me the bad guy. The door open as it did my head was still buried in the pillow thinking it was Chase or Michael. I knew it wasn't Dana because the only reason why she would be back in here is to hurt me.

I only looked to see who it was when I heard them climbing up my ladder. It was Hope the same girl I was flirting with yesterday that got Dana really mad at me.

"Hope. Wait what are you doing?" I asked her.

She had already taken her shoes off and was crawling closer to my face.

"I heard you were mad yesterday. I thought you could do some cheering up," she said.

"Well what I usually do to cheer up is going to... um... play... you know with the... hoop... and the the," I mumbled.

"The ball. I know. You are a really good basketball player," she still using a sexy tone.

I just nodded my head. She was fine. She had a even sun kissed tan. Daisy Dukes short were long compared to hers. She wore a halter top with a large v-neck. She left nothing to image unlike Dana does. Dana the girl I love.

"Can you please get out of my room," I said trying to find my voice.

"Why?" she asked.

"I liked no love someone else," she said.

"Who Dana? Well she is no good you. Yesterday after your scene she want running her mouth about how much a bad kisser you were. I wanted to see for myself," Hope said while her voice turn indignant.

So that was what Dana was doing. That is why she was to busy to call or text to say she was...

Hope's lips crashed on to mine. I had backed my self into the wall. I tried to push away but she didn't let me. She stop finally as soon as someone had cough. I looked to the door way. I swear that my life could be made in a t.v show. I am about to call my father and gave him the story line.

"Dana," Hope said sweetly.

"Hope," Dana said in a sweet voice as well.

"Logan," I said.

They both looked at me. "Is going to die," I said lowly.

"So you two together now?" Dana asked.

"Yes," Hope said.

"No! I don't like her," I said.

Hope looked hurt. Dana looked like she wanted to laugh.

"Okay. Well I am going to go now," Dana said with a shaken laugh.

"Good," Hope said.

"No not good," I said while jumping off my bunk bed.

Dana looked at me like I was weird for doing that. Maybe I was but I couldn't let her leave.

"Hope you leave, Dana you stay," I said.

"She wants to leave I don't," Hope begged to stay.

"I want to go. I don't want to be in the same room that ya were having tongue fights in," she said.

"We didn't tongue kiss," I protested.

"I am leaving," Hope said.

Dana and I watched her get her shoes and walk out mad. I would be mad if I was her too.

"Your not even a good kisser," she stopped to say.

Dana had to laugh but I didn't.

"I didn't want to kiss her. She like forced me," I said.

"Right that small slut held you down?" she asked me.

"No. Yea," I said not knowing what to say.

"It is okay. I just what to be friends again. Who you want to date is not problem. Remember my promise. If she breaks your small heart I will beat her up," she said with a small laugh.

I could tell she was uncomfortable.

"Give me 5 minutes. I get ready and we go somewhere," I said.

"Logan can get ready in 5 minutes."

"For you. I can do anything in 5 minutes," I flirted.

I walked away from her and went into my closet. I grabbed some stuff and went to the bathroom.

_**--Zoey 101--**_

When I came out of the bathroom Dana was playing with video games.

"What you can't sit still. You have to be doing something?' I asked.

"Well you 5 minutes turned to 15 minutes," she told me.

"Sorry. It was hair. I was sleeping for so long my hair got kinda of messy," I told her.

"Yea. I got a picture of that," she said.

"You better not show that picture in class," I told her.

"Hey if we are on good terms or not it depends."

I looked her. She wore shorts. I only seem Dana in short if it is like over 110 degrees or for basket ball. She wore a PCA purple sweatshirt. My eye focused on her golden tan legs as she focused on the t.v.

"Are you ready?" she asked me.

"Sure," I said.

I grabbed a sweater as we left. Well she left I just followed.

_**--Zoey 101 ---**_

We were at the basketball court sitting on the benches. Dana had her sweater pulled down as far as it could go. It covered her shorts while made the impression that she had no pants on. She must be freezing. As I took off my sweater to put it on her legs she looked at me.

"Your legs look cold," I said.

"Oh. Are you still mad at me?" she asked.

"Yea. Kinda," I admitted.

"I am really sorry."

"I know. It just hurt. I don't understand why you said that. Hope said that you went around talking bad bout me," I told her.

"First off never listen to what Hope says. I said it because the girls were bugging me about me liking you. I was just trying to get them off my case. They don't seem to get that we are just friends. Like a girl and guy can't be friends. I didn't mean a word I said. If I could I would take it back. If you would like to know after I said what I said I just went to my room and clean. I mean clean everything. My closets, my bed, my dresser. Like a manic," Dana rambled on and on.

"Why couldn't you just say like you thought of me like a bother of a best friend or just a friend. To them I can't be your friend? You just don't want them to know that you get along with the boy that you hate?" I asked.

"First off as it is clear to see we flirt a whole lot. Brothers and sisters do not flirt. If I even say friend they are going to say the same thing that we say when Zoey only claims Chase as a friend. You should know by now that I don't hate you," she said.

"We flirt? Please you are just a tease. I know that we will never hook up. Sure I flirt as you tease me. God your such a tease," I said smiling making sure tease was heard loudly.

She laughed. "How am I a tease?" she asked.

"In everything you do. I know you would never even date me. I think you think it is fun to get my hopes up," I said with a smile.

"Wait. You really like me?" Dana asked.

"What? No. You are my best friend Dana. Sure it is fun to flirt with you," I said as I threw my arm over her shoulder.

"Okay. So we are friends again?" Dana asked.

"Yes," I told her.

"Good because we need to talk about the love triangle," she said.

"What love triangle?' I asked.

"I forgot you been locked in your room all day," she said with a I know more than you do smirk.

"Tell me?" I told her.

"Remember what happen yesterday at the table? When Nicole was like she would be happy if we admitted our feeling for each other. Then she said that she would be double happy if Zoey and Chase admitted they feelings for each other. After Nicole left Zoey was like Nicole did have a point. Chase was all smiling. When he was going to say something Lola was like we have to go. Today Lola was trying so hard for them not to be together. Like being all over Chase. Then making Zoey do some weird things and making up fake problems. It was crazy," Dana said.

"I saw that yesterday. You think Lola still likes Chase?" I asked.

"I think so. She better not stand in the way of their happiness," Dana said.

"Aww you care for your friends."

"I do. So what," she said.

I laughed.

"Why is that funny?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I just missed you all day," I flirted.

"I missed you more," she flirted back.

"Really how much," I asked.

"This much," she said as she pushed me to the ground.

Then she ran off. I chased after her.

"I am so going to get you!" I yelled after her.

Sadly I didn't catch up to her. I was just on her tail when she close her dorm door on my face.

"Open the door."

"Only if you pinky promise not to hurt me," she said.

"I will," I said.

'Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," I repeated.

After she open the door I fell to the ground. Dana laughed at me.

"You are so stupid," she said.

"You are stupider," I told her.

"No. I am smarter than you," she told me.

"Stop wishing," I told her while getting up. "I got to go."

"Okay. Bye," she said.

She hugged me. Wow. I never thought just hugged a girl could feel like I was floating on air. Her apple shampoo was a drug to my nose. My why her soft curl touched my face. How perfect she fit oin side my arms as if god designed me just for her.

"Bye," I whispered in her ear.

I pulled apart from her and left.


	6. Long Nights

**Picture Perfect**

**Chapter 6**

**Long Nights**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the cast of Zoey 101**

**Dana's POV**

God why do I like him so much? Why was that girl even in his room? Why should I care? I took a deep breath and pulled back the cover so I could slip in. It was about 9:30 and the girls weren't home yet. I wasn't really worried. I could see them now. Lola is making up some weird lie that she needs Zoey to help her with. Then Nicole take over and tries to help Lola with it. Then Zoey tried to get away to find Chase. So then magically Lola gets it and asked Zoey for more help. Zoey being who she is don't decline. After I finished the homework I got ready for bed. Just when I was about to clap my hands for the lights to go off the girls came screaming into the room.

"Can you stop trying to not have them get together?" Nicole screamed Lola.

I took a deep breath knowing I wasn't going to get sleep today.

"What are you talking about," Lola asked her as went to her dresser to find her pajamas.

"Please don't play dumb," Nicole roared.

I looked up to the door way to find Zoey slip in quietly then closed the door. I frowned when I saw her face. She looked so tired and sad. I know what she said yesterday must have been hard. If I was going to say something like that to Logan seriously I wouldn't even be able to get the words out of her mouth. Because Zoey is Zoey she won't date Chase because one of her best friends likes him. I shook my head disapproving with the facts knowing they were true hurt.

"Please stop," a small voice begged that belong to Zoey.

We all looked at her. Tears formed around the her tear ducts.

"All day you been getting me, making me do," Zoey said talking to Lola but stopped because tears just flew form her eyes.

We all moved to comfort her but she put her hand out telling us to stop.

"I need to say this," she said. "All day I been helping you for stupid reasons. Nicole has been trying to do the things that you tried to get me to do so I could go talk to Chase. You seemed to have a new thing for me to do. I am tired physically and mentally and emotionally okay. SO I am going to ask you one question Lola. I want a straight answer or so help me God," Zoey said.

Lola nodded scared. "Do you liked him?" Zoey asked.

"Who?" Lola asked dumbly.

"I said straight answer. You know who," Zoey said.

With that Lola collapsed to the floor in tears. Good this night just got longer. No one moved. We all want an answer so we waited for it.

"Yes! I do. What does it matter he is in love with you," Lola said.

Zoey walked to her and bent down. "We are friends that is all you had to say and now no one gets him," Zoey said with a smile that she put on her face to cover the sadness because she couldn't have the guy she really wanted.

"No. You love him. I like him. It is just a crush," Lola said.

"Are just telling me that because you want me to date him?" Zoey asked.

Lola just shrugged her shoulders.

"You are attention hogging actress!" Nicole screamed before she ran out the room. I ran after her. Zoe was going to get up.

"Let me get this one," I told Zoey. "You look tired get some sleep both of ya."

I ran though the hallways and ended up in the lounge that was empty. If you hear closely you could hear the howling of the wind and a muffled cry. I turn my head to the cry. I found Nicole with her head in the sofa crying. I sat down next to her.

"What is wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she wiping her tears and looking up to me.

"Nicole," I said.

"Find just because I need to get this off my chest . If you tell anyone then I will hurt you," she said.

"Wow Nicole is threatening me. I have taught you," I said.

She smiled. Then she frowned. "Over the summer my best friend, my heart, my soul, my life died," she said painfully.

The pain and sorrow in her eye hurt just to look in them.

"Who was he?" I asked.

"A boy from my hometown. His name is Eric. We grew up to together in diapers. We always just hung out. It was like Chase and Zoey but a bit more flirting. I only get to see him in the summer. When we were seven he got cancer. At the age of nine his body had fought it off and in his words he became a boy again or so he felt like one. He came back to school and that school year the crush I had for him was formed. Over the years the crush grew more intense and soon I loved him," she said smiling.

I smiled back. The story seemed nice now. Then she frowned. So did I once I saw the agony in her eyes.

"The June before my first year at PCA the cancer came back. When his mom called my mom so my mom could tell me I cried myself to sleep. I promised to never leave and tell him how I felt. My mom told me I was just going to get hurt because he was going to die. So it made sense to me so I didn't tell him how I felt," she closed her eyes as tears fell out.

"I spent that whole summer with him. My mom said it was to much for me to take on. So she sent me away to PCA. I went to school with the biggest smile I could have trying to erase Eric out my mind but his laugh his smile always seemed to come back. This summer when I came back home. He was in the hospital. He has been in the hospital for 6 months before I came. The 1st week I was back he was fighting with his mom to get out of the hospital. He told me that he knew he wasn't never going to get better. He wasn't to live his last days of him life in a hospital bed with me in California. He said he didn't want to die with needle and machines hooked to him or keeping him alive. He wasn't afraid to die. He was just afraid to live me and his family. So his mom agreed. She took him home," Nicole said.

I sat there amazed at this boys bravery. Nicole took a deep breath.

"That summer I will never forgot. We did everything together. Things he shouldn't be doing but he did. Everyday I would have myself a ball. Every night I cried myself to sleep afraid that tomorrow if I wake up their would be no day like yesterday left. My last week at home he still seemed strong. Then one day I was called at 5 to go to his house. I went over and went into his bedroom. He seemed to have no color in his face. His mom was crying like a mad women in his father arms. I hugged him. He smiled at me weakly. He told me me he love me. Dana those were his last words," she blinked tears.

By this time I was crying with her. My voice was to dry to talk.

"You see he knew I loved him and I knew he loved me. But like my mother he thought getting together would just hurt me. That is not true. I learned the hard way that was stupid and foolish. Not being called him girlfriend hurt the most at the end of that day. To never call him or claim him as my boyfriend. I know that because I didn't fight with him to go out with him I was giving up. I was letting him see that I thought he was going to die. I gave him no hope. I didn't know why I let my brain rule my heart. I don't want Chase and Zoey or Logan and you to end up never letting each other know each other feelings because one day the other might not be there. Maybe they moved or died or you just stopping talking to the person. At the end of the night ask yourself if Logan was to die right now what would you regret. If you find yourself think or even one thing call him and tell him," Nicole said.

I could tell she as finished so I pulled her into a hug. I thought about what she said. If Logan was to die right now I would regret not telling him I love him. I have to him soon.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I don't understand what he did wrong for God to take him."

"That is unexplainable. One day you would know. So how cute was Eric?" I asked.

"Oh My God. He looked like he was kissed by an angel when he born," she said.

"That cute?' I asked.

"Duh," she laughed with tears.

"You got to show me a picture," I told her.

"Okay. Later. Lets get back," Nicole said.

I nodded as she got up and followed.

**No romance here I wasn't feeling all lovey dovey. **


	7. Run

**Great4u-**Thanks for reviewing. I am writing more so you **don't **have to strangle me.

**H0lLiStErPrEp03-** I am very happy to here that this is one of your favorite stories. Sorry for not updating sooner.

**Oh Christmas Tree** is- I am glad you liked it. I do try to reread I just have a bad habit of reading what I think is there in my mind.

**Moody1656**- I was in a bad mood when I wrote chapter six. I am didn't realized how sad I made it until I read after I posted it. I think that Nicole really is wise underneath all that peppiness.

**CoOLlosErS1902- **Thanks for reading.

**Nikkiakanickel-** Thanks for reading. Sorry I didn't update faster.

**Rei Sabere- **Thanks for reviewing. I have no idea where the idea for the chapter came form.

**Just-Makin-A-Mess-** Thanks for reading.

**Girliegurl- **Thanks for **always **reviewing.

**All-hail-princess-B-** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry I didn't update sooner.

**PurpleDancingShoes- **Thanks for reading. Humm you were teary eyed. I guess that is good or really bad.

**Dana4Logan24-** I will try to put in some DL just because you asked.

**SlytherinPrincess-x- **Sorry I don't update for month. I don't even have in excuse.

**Tough Girls Don't Cry- **Love the name. Sorry I didn't update sooner.

**Picture Perfect**

**Chapter 7**

**Run**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the cast of Zoey 101**

**Logan's POV**

Mondays. The worst day of the week. My alarm clock went off about 5 minutes ago yet I am still in bed. It is 5:35 in the morning so I should already be getting my stuff for my shower. I need all the time in the world to get hot. I know I wake up hot but I have to look hotter. Chase and Michael are asleep. Lucky them. I should have left the alarm clock ringing to wake them up. That would have been funny. I climbed down the bunk bed. I can't believe I got stuck with the bunk bed this year. I gathered my stuff for the shower.

**6:20 in the boys room**

I come out the shower with a towel around my waist. I pass the morning girls. Some girls that stand next to my dorm room waiting for my walk out of the shower. As I pass I smile at them, they giggled. Every day is the same thing. I sigh as I step in to the room. Chase had one leg in his pants and when I slammed the door he fell. It was so funny. Michael was in the bathroom brushing his teeth I saw since he had the door open. One thing about these bathrooms there is no bath or shower. It was weird at first. Then I got mad when I found out that this year all girls bathroom are to have a shower. I hate having to get up and walk to the shower and walk back.

"Do you have to slam that door so hard?" Chase asked as he stood up with his pants on.

I placed my belongings on my dresser as I laugh. "Yep," I said.

"Don't!" Chase yelled as he slammed his draw close.

I jumped back from this action. Michael stepped out of the bathroom to look at Chase.

"What is wrong dude?" he asked Chase.

"Nothing, forget it," Chase told him.

"He could forget it but I ain't. It isn't everyday Chase goes crazy. So what is killing you?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said lowly. If I say so it sounded very scary, too.

"Chase tell us," Michael said.

"Forget it," he said again.

"It is Zoey and Lola isn't it?" I asked.

"Nope," Chase answered.

"It is driving you crazy how now that you have Zoey so close she still isn't going to be yours because of Lola," I started.

"Yea. And you know that Zoey would never date a boy that her best friend likes. Right now it is looking like Lola like you, a lot. So you are upset that you got one drama queen standing in your way of happiness," Michael went on.

"Yes. I know that I have to go to breakfast with a smile on my face acting like everything is okay. Then I have to act like I understand where Zoey is coming from and why we can't date. Then I have to smile and say 'but we can still be friends'. Then everything is going to go on the same way. We are going to act like we have no feelings for each other. Beside not being able to love the girl I am in love with I am just peachy," Chase said.

"Well that is good. So now that is settled I am going to get dress," I said.

Michael rolled his eyes at me. "It is going to be okay dude," he said.

That is all he could say. What can you say to that. It is the truth. We know that Zoey respects her friends wishes. She is as loyal as she could be. So if Lola asks her not to date Chase she won't. I couldn't image what is going on in that dorm room this morning or last night. I wonder how Dana is. Well I guess I see her in breakfast. I have to get ready I was already running late.

**7 in the boys room**

I am looking hot and ready to go to breakfast. I can't wait for the drama to unfold. It isn't like I am mean or anything it is just like a fight between Lola and Zoey over Chase is one in a million. Shoot two girls fighting over Chase in one in a million. Shouldn't the girls be focus on me. Maybe since I am to focus on Dana.

I was just about to leave the room without my camera. I could have missed a good shot of Dana. I take a look at Chase. He looks so down it is making sad. Which is weird.

"Dude you okay?" I ask again.

"You already know that answer to that," he snapped at me. Someone is rude.

"I know. Are you sure you want to go down there?" I asked him. I don't let people come out rude to me but I was going to let this one slide since I am so nice.

"I am going to have to," he said.

"Why? You could run from Zoey," I told him.

"Till college? That isn't possible we have classes together. I rather have her friendship than nothing," he said.

"You say that now. Then watch you are going to wish you just stood away from her. Cause then you are going to spend everyday knowing that she likes you. Knowing that if you were to kiss her she would kiss back. Then one day you won't be able to not kiss her. Zoey is going to get all mad at you. She wouldn't want to see you again because then she would be afraid she would act opposite of Lola's wishes. Then your friendship with her is going to end bad. So my friend I say run," I told him.

"We are suppose to be helping him. Come on good food is leaving the lunch room with people who don't even eat it all," Michael said dragging Chase behind him.

I hate that. Whenever I try to help they say I suck at it. Then when I don't try to help they say I should. Like what do these people want from me.

We came into the lunchroom. I saw our table. Zoey and Nicole weren't sitting down. Maybe Zoey is doing what I told Chase to. Run. I look around the area for them but cause no sign. Dana didn't seem to happy with Lola. Lola was looking down while Dana was sitting across from her not playing no attention to her. Just the mere fact that Dana was sitting across from her meant that she was mad at her. With these girls they always wanted to sit next to each other and gossip. I notice the camera in Dana's hand. I sat down next to her. The other guys weren't here yet. Michael was pilling food onto his tray well Chase waited for his friend.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," I heard though a mumble from Lola.

"Hello," Dana said while glaring at Lola from the corner of her eye since she looked at me.

"Where is Zoey?" I whispered not wanting Lola to hear.

"She got up late and Nicole just needed more time to get dress," she said.

"Okay," I said. I still don't think Zoey should show. It be way to much drama. On the other hand I am always up to watch a chick fight.

"Hey," Michael said cheerfully.

Chase mumbled something I couldn't hear. He sat down next to Dana. Michael took a seat next to Lola. I guess he feels bad for her. I do., too. Only a little though. I do have a heart.

"You okay?" I hear Dana ask Chase.

"Yea," he said.

I guess Cruz has a heart too. Then a really bright yellow caught my eye. It was Nicole. Zoey was standing right next to her.

"Oh my god," I whispered.

Chase looked to where I was looking and soon everyone else was. I looked to Chase to see what he was going to do. Nicole and Zoey had begun the walk over here. Chase was coming off his seat slowly. I guess he was thinking if he was going to run. I say run man. That is way God gave us legs. So men could run from women. Chase looked dead at me. I nodded. The next thing I knew the boy was out of her.

_I know it is really short and I haven't wrote in forever but I am not in the mood to write. Sorry guys. I promise that the next chapter will have a Zoey and Lola kinda fight, flirting between Dana and Logan, the homeroom they all shared and lunch all in Dana's POV. And I almost forgot there will be a character reappearance. Amy guess? _


	8. Just Monday

Thanks for reading everyone. Sorry for the 2 month wait. Thanks for reading **'PoP LoCK 'ND DroP iT, kayko, ****twiinklestarbumblwb53****Smallvillecrazy, **and** Tough Girls Don't Cry. Girlegurl **no it isn't Dustin. You'll find out. Thanks **skittles aka Athena Party** fro reviewing. There is going to be a huge bitch fight between Lola and Zoey. Well there might be. I haven't decided just not in this chapter.

Liked promise that the next chapter will have a Zoey and Lola kinda fight, flirting between Dana and Logan, homeroom they all shared (that equals Zoey+Lola weirdness for Zoey, Nicole, Chase) and Zoey+Lolafight. (Well you will see) Lunch. How will Lola, Nicole, Zoey, and Chase sit in the same table?. And did how did Zoey feel about Chase running away? And I forgot there will be a character reappearance. SO next chapter it will have the character reappearance.

**Picture Perfect**

**Chapter 8**

**Just Monday**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the cast of Zoey 101**

**Dana's POV**

I woke up today with this feeling that I should just lay down and let this day pass without getting up. But I need to see Logan. I hate him for that. He makes me want to go to school. No boys has ever done that to me.

Now I am sitting here a bit amused that Chase ran like that. When I think of the reason I am quickly sadden. When I see Zoey's face when she arrives at the table I feel guiltily for even thinking it was funny in anyway. I glance a Logan. At that direct moment he glance at me too. I know my face was asking what could we do. He shrugged.

"Hey Zoey come on lets get our smoothies," Nicole trying to be cheerful but even she seem down in the dumps.

"No. I am not really hungry," she said and sat down.

I looked over at Lola. Her head was hung low. I felt bad for them. They did both like him. It was would be unfair if one was to get him and the other didn't. Without a word she got up and gathered her stuff.

This was only the beginning.

**Homeroom**

I have no idea how but we are all in the same homeroom. It is a science classroom so we sit in pairs and in the back. In the right part of the last row is Zoey and Nicole. Then in the middle is Lola and I. To my left is Logan he sits by himself but he didn't care because he is never in his seat. He always pulls one up to whoever he is talking to. Everyone else must be in assigned seats except for him. I swear out homeroom teacher is obsess with his father. Our teacher really doesn't care what we do for these 10 minutes. Then the seats in front of Zoey and Nicole belong to Chase and Michael. Why am I explaining homeroom in such detail? Well you will see. You have to show up to homeroom in this school. If you don't you are marked absent the whole. So that meant Chase must show up. Nicole and Lola are less than a foot apart. Well was going to unplay like a soap opera. I love watching Days of Our Lives and Passions so this was perfect. I did feel a bit bad but not enough. I was the first one in class. Logan showed up second. He pulled his seat to mine. Not even our teacher was here.

"Can't wait for it?" he asked.

"Nope. You?" I asked.

"I swear this is better than Days of Our Lives?" he said excited.

"You know that is a girl show. You are such a girl," I told him.

"No. It is good show," he defended.

"You are something else," I said with a laugh.

Michael entered the room. Another person who is almost never on time.

"You can't wait either?" Logan asked. He sat in Lola's seat for the time being.

"You are sick people. I am here just incase Chase needs support," he said.

I looked at him. "Okay. Maybe I am a bit interested in seeing what is going to happen with Zoey and Lola," Mike confessed.

"Well also Nicole," I added.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"Well yesterday Nicole was ready to fight Lola if she didn't stop playing around with Chase and Zoey's relationship," I said without adding anything about Nicole and my conversation yesterday.

"This is getting crazy. I never would have thought Lola liked Chase all this time," Michael said.

"Me, too," Logan said.

"I thought she was over him," Mike added.

"Well she isn't. That sucked for everyone well but us," I added.

"For the time being. You know all we are going to hear about is this fight for weeks," Logan said.

I looked at him. He looked at me. No one spoke.

"What is really going on with ya?" Mike asked.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

Logan pouted. He is most likely thinking about what happen the other day when we had that huge fight. I looked to the classroom door. More and More students began to fill in the classroom.

"You think Chase is going to show?" Mike asked looking to the doorway.

"He has to. If he doesn't I am going to missed the show," Logan said sadly.

I hit him. "Don't be so emotionless," I said.

"Said the girls who was here first when every other day you are the last one thought the door," he said.

"What I didn't want to be late today," I said with my nose in the air.

"Here the two come," Michael said before rushing to his seat.

I looked up to see who was he talking about. It was Nicole and Zoey. My eyes followed them to their seats. Then I waved with a weak smile. Nicole smiled back but it looked like Zoey forced herself to even look. I look to the door. There was Lola. Logan got out of Lola's seat and pulled his up to my desk. Lola walked around the classroom to the desk she shared with me. She threw her books on the desks and sat down. She put her head on top of the table turning it so it was facing Logan and I. She looked so hurt and sad. I wonder for what reasons was she depressed.

"SO I take it that you guys are on their side," she said with no feelings.

"No. I didn't choose sides yet," Logan said.

She nodded. "Dana?"

I didn't know what to say. It hurt to see her like this however being a liar never help anything problem or anyone.

"Well I feel like I have been waiting forever to see Chase and Zoey hook-up but I see your side. I if I liked the same boy as Nicole and he liked her over me I would be mad. I wouldn't want her dating him because it wouldn't be fair. Then again Chase and Zoey are..." I said.

"Let me guess they are meant to be," she said with a mix emotion sigh.

I bit my bottom lip. Really how mean can I get. I just told her the boy she likes is predestinated to be with someone else. Who even says that they are meant to be. Me? Who am I to sat that Lola doesn't have a shot with Chase.

"Well do you really like him of is it just a crush?" I asked.

I doubt my friend would make such a deal over just a crush. She was one to understand the difference of an affection and desiring someone. The same difference between a need and a want.

"D I am so confused. So much drama for no freaking reason. I hate it. I don't want Nicole mad at me nor do I care for half of PCA hating me because I don't let the supposed to to be couple that everyone in this school has bets on if they go out be. Which if they do go out by this week Quinn will win it. I really hate that Zoey loathes me right now," she confessed to me.

"A minute to the late bell," Logan whispered in my ear.

I looked to Chase's chair. Empty. I looked to the clock 45 seconds, 30 seconds and here comes the boy with the bushy here. He made an entrance as he huffed and puffed loud enough to hear in the back of the room. Zoey and Lola both looked to him. He took his seat as it seemed all eyes were watching him. Truthfully only the gang watched him. He took his seat quietly. Still none of us talked as the sounds of a classroom filled with 18 students besides us were talking loudly. As always Nicole was the first to break the silence.

"I can't take this," she said loud enough for us to hear but not to cause attention from others. She threw her head down as if she was talking to her desk.

Now we all looked at her. She pulled her head up and looked right at Lola. I let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Lola just let them be," she said harshly.

Zoey put her arm on Nicole's shoulder. I didn't hear her say it but I saw her mouth say since I was to far and Zoey was using her low voice. I think she said 'forget about it' Lola must have saw it too.

"It is okay Zoey I deserve it," Lola said.

Zoey looked to Lola. For the first time in didn't know how long she locked eyes with her.

"You are right you do deserve it," Zoey said like she had a vile taste in her mouth.

I didn't not expect that from Zoey. Not at all. I know Logan didn't either when I heard him make a small gasp.

"Excuse me?" Lola asked.

Lola didn't like the tone that Zoey gave her and I do agree.

"You heard me. You think everything is about you. Always wanting to be in the spotlight," Zoey said.

By the look on Nicole's face I could tell she was shocked by Zoey's words, too. I glance over at Chase who shared the look. Michael was snacking on a bag of popcorn as he watched the argument evolve.

"I never did anything but fall for the wrong boy," she said.

Chase turned a light shade of red after that statement.

"You could have told me before," Zoey said.

"Why? What would have been the point? Everyone in this school knows he loves you. I just never thought he would tell you. Which truly he never did. I never thought that we were be going through this. I figured if you guys did in fact hooked up than I would be over him with a boyfriend. Things didn't happen that way at all. It is not my fault. So will everyone stop acting like it is. I didn't want to tear this group apart. I love so everyone so much," Lola said her voice cracking towards the end.

By the end of that speech Chase was crimson.

"You could have told me so I would be aware of it. But no you had to throw me around the school performing little favors for you. Because you are truly acting selfish," Zoey spat.

What is wrong with Zoe. I thought after Lola's speech that she would be like 'yes I understand where you are coming from. We are friends so we will make it though this'.

"This whole time I have been nothing but civil and nice to you. But if you want to kept on bringing the fighting words then kept going because you have crossed the line to many times today," Lola said.

Now those were fighting words. "Oh my god," I heard Logan whisper in my ear.

Nicole faced was shocked beyond belief. Chase looked a bit more scared because he was causing this. The bell rung and the classroom begin to fill out. Chase was up and gone first while Lola shot right after him.

**Lunch Time**

There really are no seats in lunch. You just sit where ever you need to. You know whoever you need to get the latest gossip from or help on a test or homework. Like homeroom I was there with the lunch in my hand 5 minutes after the period began. I took a seat anywhere.

"Hey doll," a voice said as he sat down next to me.

"Hey," I said as I bought the salad fork to my mouth.

"Early for lunch to I see," he said.

"Well I want to eat before there is a fight I might have to break up.

"Why break it up. It is better to let them throw down," he said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Chick fights are hot man," he said.

"Please don't talk to me about hot chicks I hate that," I told him.

It was the truth. How would you feel if the guy you liked gushed about hot girl whenever you were with him.

"SO you used the word please I see. Say it again," he said.

"Why?" I asked as I turned to him with a raise eyebrow.

"You sound cute when you say it," he said.

I smirked. "You are such a weirdo."

"Was that a smile?"

"I am a cold hearted bitch. I have no smile," I said dryly.

He put down his fork and looked at me with those eyes. I looked into them. I wanted to pull always because I felt as if he saw right through me as he looked at me. Then he smirked. I felt like he was picturing me naked. Before I could pry my eyes away from his he spoke.

"You are not a cold hearted bitch. You may be a temper mental birch but not cold hearted," he said.

I rolled my eyes but didn't respond knowing that was a compliment from Logan.

Michael sat down but before he got a word out Nicole and Zoey sat down. A chorus of hellos were ushered. When they were done Chase sat. I wondered if Lola was going to show at lunch. I looked up after greeting the depress boy I saw Lola coming to the table. Her head high like she owned the place and as if Zoey's words this morning did not stun her.

"Hello everyone," she piped up as she sat down.

I was the first to greet her verbally as most followed my suit while Chase gave a head nod and Zoey didn't respond. Zoey wasn't an actor like Lola. She couldn't make an entrance like that. She couldn't act high and mighty in a snap of a finger. Lola could. Zoey glanced at her with disgust.

"Yes?" Lola asked full of cheer.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see what trashed just sat at our table," Zoey said.

Lola's smiled faded. "How cute she does have a mean side. I know you probably never used it before so let me give you advice. Don't say shit if you can't back it up," Lola said still fill of pep.

"Thanks for the tip but I not the one who needs it. See I got the guy you didn't," Zoey said.

Lola's face fell. "Fine you win have him. But remember I am not the one who resorted to fighting with my best friend for a guy. That was all you. Just call our friendship over if you want it that way. I am tired of the shit you pulled today. I didn't want this to happen but it will. Excuse me. I have to go ahead and get my room changed and hopefully my classes."


	9. Hope is in the Air

**Picture Perfect**

**Chapter 10- Mon**

**Hope is in the Air**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the cast of Zoey 101**

**Dana's POV**

It was tenth period and I got into class. I sat down but Logan wasn't here. The late bell hasn't rung yet but he is usually here by this time. He better not be skipping this class. I can't say here along. Then the late bell rung. Ms. Crow did the attendance she calmly asked me where was Logan.

"I don't know maybe something happen," I told her. I was going to say he could be sick however I didn't know if he was going to come to class late.

"Okay today is a simple day, I think. I am going to pair you guys up with a partner. Everyone is going to look at a black and white photo that has such a beautiful story behind it. I want you to try to explain what make this picture so amazing. Then we are going to discuss it as a class. Okay lets see partners." Ms. Crow began her listen for the day.

I sat hopping Logan would just pop though the door. I can't be here alone. The whole day. We talked after our fight but I feel like everything was about Zoey Chase and Lola. I just wanted to relax with him and not thinking about that for a little while today.

"Okay. Dana Cruz with Matt Shell, since Logan isn't here," my teacher said with a pout.

"Finally Logan and her aren't together," I heard Hope say underneath her breath.

I looked to her to give her a glare but she wasn't looking my way. She was the reason why I walked away form Logan on Sunday morning. They were there talking. Then he left her to walk with me. She likes Logan so much. He doesn't like though. She needs to take a hint.

I looked over to Matt. He was a year older them me. I knew him from when I skateboard. He is cool and a good stake boarder. He nodded to me and I just smiled.

"Okay Hope you are left without a partner," Ms. Crow said.

"I'll work with her," Logan said walking through the door. I really believe that if Logan didn't say that he would have partnered her Ms. Crow would have put me with Logan and put Matt and Hope together. He showed Ms. Crow a note from a different teacher.

"Umm okay. You two can work together. Everyone move around to sit next to the person you are working with," she with a sigh. I think she could tell that Hope like Logan. I know Ms. Crow she does not want anything going on there.

"You're mad your boyfriend isn't working with you?" Matt said after we got our pictures.

"Shut up. You of all people know he is not my man," I said as I examined our photos of sunflower.

"I know. Didn't I always tell you that you guys were made for each other," he said with a chuckle.

"Just help me do this," I said while waving the picture.

He looked at the photo. "They are sunflowers," he said with a crocked eyebrow.

"I know," I said confused. "Ms. C what is amazing about a sunflower?" I yelled to her from my seat. She was one of those teacher who really didn't care.

"Look at it in depth," she told me like I could really do that.

I looked to Matt to asked him a question I saw him looking at Hope and Logan. They were all touchy touchy and flirting. It got me mad because I thought Logan and me were getting somewhere in our relationship. I thought about how I walked in on them kissing yesterday. It hurt that how he told me he didn't like her then he is here in my face flirting with her. I know we are just friends and I shouldn't get mad but I can't help it. I told myself that I will have to keep my nose out of it and just let him be.

"Hello? We haven't came up with anything and our time is almost done" Matt said while waving his hand out of my face.

"Well I am sorry but I wasn't the only one staring at them," I said while pointing at the two hoes with a nod of my head.

"I don't know what she sees in him. I mean she acts this way but I know deep down inside of her there is good. You know. She is obsessed with Logan. She will do anything for him. No offense but he isn't that special," Matt said all that while staring at the back of Hope's head. I felt bad for him.

"You are telling me. Sunday I walked in on them kissing. You could tell that Logan didn't want to be with her. He kicked her out right in front of me and said the words plain and simple 'he didn't like her'. Then now he is here flirting with her. Like I swear he is bipolar," I rambled on about Logan and Hope not noticing that we only three minutes left to present our projects.

"God. You know I wish life was simpler," Matt commented. I couldn't help but agree with him.

Okay class time to present," Ms. Crow said. "Dana and Matt go first," she said.

I guess that is just my luck. I stood up trying to rack my brain for something smart to say. "Umm. Okay. Well this picture has a lot of depth to it. Right Matt?" I asked.

"Yea. The sunflower is really meaningful, you know," Matt said.

"Soo?" I asked Ms. Crow.

"That is it?" she asked. I just nodded. She mumbled something underneath her breath.

"Okay, Logan Hope lets go," she said.

They stood up with a picture of a young girl with a beautiful smile sitting on the front steps of a round down house.

"Well the girl in the picture is trying to be all smiles about her house being run down," Hope said while Logan just held the picture. He rolled his eyes at what Hope said.

"This is the last time I put ya in these groups,' Ms. Crow said disappointed.

"Wait. Can I say what it means?" Logan asked I think wanting to kept an A in this class.

"Sure," she said with a smile.

"This picture shows a young girl who seems she has lost everything however she really hasn't. She is so happy because materials don't matter to her," Logan spoke uncomfortably. He clearly didn't like speaking about things like this.

"Wonderful Logan,' Ms. Crow was truly impressed.

I didn't want to get a lower grade than Logan. He didn't deserve one. But I had a stupid picture of a sunflower. What is the meaning behind that.

"I want to go again," I said while standing up and grabbing the picture from Matt. "The sunflower shows simple beauty. People these days really don't have the time to just look at the simple things in life and understand their beauty. This photographer took this photo to remind people to do just that," I spoke hopping I understand the concept of the photograph.

"Good Job," she while changing something in her grade book.

I sat down with a sign. Logan looked back to me with a face that said What is going on? I just rolled my eyes and looked the other way. The bell rung and everyone filed out but I took my time hoping Logan would leave so I didn't have to see him. When do things happen like you plan them. He stood there lingering collecting his books and walking slow. I had to just walk out of the classroom. Now I wished I would have walked out with Matt so Logan would think twice before walking with me. I left the classroom and heard a 'hey'.

I stopped so he could catch up. I don't want it to seem as if I was avoiding him and cause other fight. "Yes?"

"You busy?" he asked stopping in front of me.

"I got homework," I said truthfully. It was Monday. I had to do it today.

He raised an eyebrow to me. "Fine. We mostly got the same teachers so I'll come over like an a hour and we can work together?" he asked. I felt like it was more like a statement.

I racked my brain for a comeback. "Meet me at the lounge at 4. If you aren't there within 5 minutes of that time I am leaving," I said and walked away from him before he could protest. I heard him yelled out deal behind me. I couldn't help but smirk knowing he wanted me not Hope. Maybe he does want me. At least I could hope he does.

**Hope POV**

I have good ears don't blame me for that. They were talking it public. So people will over hear. They had to know that. So what I was waiting for Logan to come out the classroom. I wanted to ask Logan something but I forgot. I didn't care about what they had to say to each other.

"Meet me at the lounge at 4. If you aren't there within 5 minutes of that time I am leaving," I heard Dana tell Logan as she place her hand at her hand thinking she was all that.

She not. She is nothing. I am so much more better than her. I will get Logan not her. I will make sure of that.

"Deal!" Logan yelled at her after she walked away from him.

She was close by so he didn't need to yell like that. But he had a smile on his face. He never smiles. However he just did just because they were going to hang out. That is not something to be all smiles about. Ugh. I will not let Dana get him. She doesn't deserve him. I need to be popular. I will become popular. I will do want I need to do to make sure Logan is not on time today.


End file.
